familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin, Tennessee
|area_code = 615 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 47-27740 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1284816 |website = http://www.franklin-gov.com/ |footnotes = }} Franklin is a city in and county seat of Williamson County, Tennessee, United States. It is south of Nashville, and is one of the principal cities of the Nashville Metropolitan Area. As of the 2010 Census, the city had a total population of 62,487 and according to 2013 estimates the population is 68,886 showing an increase of 6,399. History The city of Franklin was founded October 26, 1799, by Abram Maury, Jr. (1766–1825), who was also a state senator and is buried with his family in Founders Pointe. Maury named the town after Benjamin Franklin, a close friend of Dr. Hugh Williamson, a member of the Continental Congress after whom Williamson County was named. Ewen Cameron built the first house in the town of Franklin. Cameron was born February 23, 1768, in Balgalkan, Ferintosh, Scotland. He emigrated to Virginia in 1785 and from there came to Tennessee. Cameron died February 28, 1846, having lived forty-eight years in the same log house. He and his second wife, Mary, are buried in the old City Cemetery. His descendants have lived in Franklin continuously since 1798 when his son Duncan was born. The Battle of Franklin was fought in the city on November 30, 1864, resulting in almost 10,000 casualties (killed, wounded, captured and missing) and turning forty-four buildings into field hospitals. Both the Carter and Carnton historic homes are still standing, and are testament to the rich history of the Civil War center that Franklin was. Demographics }} As of the census of 2010, there were 62,487 people (Williamson County's population was 193,595), 16,128 households, and 11,225 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,393.3 people per square mile (538.0/km2). There were 17,296 housing units at an average density of 575.9 per square mile (222.4/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 84.53% Caucasian, 10.35% African American, 4.84% Hispanic/Latino, 1.61% Asian, 0.24% Native American, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 2.17% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. There were 16,128 households out of which 38.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.2% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.4% were non-families. 25.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.09. In the city the population was spread out with 27.9% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 38.1% from 25 to 44, 19.2% from 45 to 64, and 7.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 93.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.2 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $75,871, and the median income for a family was $91,931. Males had a median income of $66,622 versus $43,193 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $36,445. About 5.0% of families and 7.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.2% of those under age 18 and 6.9% of those age 65 or over. Less than 5.0% of the eligible workforce was unemployed.http://factfinder2.census.gov/bkmk/table/1.0/en/ACS/10_SF4/DP03/1600000US4727740 ;Historic downtown Franklin The area of downtown Franklin is built around a town square located at 3rd Avenue and Main Street (U.S. Route 31). Located at the center of the square there is a Civil War Monument. The monument is a lone Confederate soldier standing guard on top of a pillar overlooking the center of town. The monument, nicknamed "Chip" was erected November 30, 1899 to celebrate the 35th anniversary of the Battle of Franklin. "Chip" gets his nickname from the chipped brim of his hat which was caused the day the monument was erected. "Chip" is a popular landmark of Franklin and continues to stand guard. There are also several historic homes located in this area. In addition to the historical sites located in downtown Franklin, many businesses make this area their home. Main Street is filled with boutiques and a variety of eateries. Economy HealthSpring, Clarcor, Community Health Systems, Healthways, Home Instead Senior Care, MedSolutions Inc, Magazines.com, the Provident Music Group, Renal Advantage Inc, World Christian Broadcasting and Nissan's North American headquarters are based in Franklin. Top employers According to the City's 2010 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Franklin CAFR the top employers in the city are: Notable events * The movie premieres of Friday Night Lights and Elizabethtown were held at the Franklin Theatre. * Film productions shot in Franklin include At Close Range (1986), starring Sean Penn and Christopher Walken; and "One of the Miracles: The Inge Meyring Smith Story" (2010); Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009), and Walt Disney Pictures' film The Country Bears (2002), were shot in downtown Franklin as well as various locations in California. * Flash floods caused by the Harpeth River flooded many northern areas in Franklin in the 2010 Tennessee floods. * Music video for Paramore's "That's what you get" and Justin Bieber's "Mistletoe." Festivals Main Street Festival Franklin’s Main Street Festival is a street festival that brings more than 200 artisans & crafters, four stages, two carnivals and two food courts to the historic Franklin Square and Downtown District. Arts and crafts booths line Main Street from First to Fifth Avenue.Main Street Festival 2014 | Heritage Foundation of Franklin and Williamson County TN. Historicfranklin.com. Retrieved on 2013-09-07. Wine Down Main Street Wine Down Main Street is a unique wine tasting event with over 2,000 attendees that takes place along historic Main Street in Franklin, Tennessee on the first Friday in November. This annual event is a benefit for the Boys & Girls Clubs of Middle Tennessee's Franklin & Fairview Clubhouses. Pumpkinfest Franklin's Pumpkinfest, an annual fundraiser for the Heritage Foundation of Franklin and Williamson County, is held each year on the Saturday before Halloween, with many Halloween-themed activities. Music, children's amusements, local artisans and food are the primary entertainment.Pumpkinfest | Heritage Foundation of Franklin and Williamson County TN. Historicfranklin.com. Retrieved on 2013-09-07. Dickens of a Christmas A very popular festival in Franklin, Dickens of a Christmas is celebrated every second week in December which attracts approximately 50,000 visitors yearly. It takes place in Historic Downtown Franklin, where over 250 costumed volunteers masquerade as figures from Charles Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol,' including characters from the novel and street performers. Music and dancing are a big part of the festival, and local school and church musical groups often perform. Victorian cuisine is served to visitors, and an arts and crafts bazaar features prominently in Public Square. Dickens of a Christmas | Heritage Foundation of Franklin and Williamson County TN Historicfranklin.com. Retrieved on 2014-11-2. Notable people * Lindell Cooley (Musician, Worship leader during Brownsville Revival) * Alex Beaton (Musician) * Steven Curtis Chapman (Musician) * Kenny Chesney (Musician) * Miley Cyrus, Billy Ray Cyrus, Trace Cyrus, and family used to live on a Franklin ranch. * Jeremy Davis (Musician) * Dave Ramsey (TV/Radio Personality, Financial Advisor) * Jody Davis (Musician) * Walter Egan (Musician) * Josh Farro (Musician) * Zac Farro (Musician) * Lee Greenwood (Musician), wife Kim Greenwood (Pageant Director) * Jimmy Griffin (Songwriter) * Brandon Hargest, sister Brittany Hargest (Musicians) * Kirk Herbstreit (Sports Analyst) * Will Hoge (Musician) * Alan Jackson (Musician) * George Jones (Musician) * Phil Joel (Musician) * Ashley Judd (Actress) * John Kay (musician) (Musician) * Kings of Leon (Rock Band) * TobyMac (Musician) * Brad Paisley (Musician), wife Kimberly Williams (Actress) * Paramore (Rock Band) * Duncan Phillips (Musician) * Linda St. Clair (Artist) * James Storm (Professional Wrestler) * Mark Volman (Musician) * Rick Vito (Musician) * Darrell Waltrip (NASCAR Driver) * Jack White (Musician) * Hayley Williams (Musician) * Taylor York (Musician) * Carrie Underwood (Musician), husband Mike Fisher (hockey player) – sold house 12/2012 * Nicole Kidman (Actress), husband Keith Urban (Musician) *Luke Benward (Musician and Actor) *Scott Scovell Hamilton ( American figure skater) *Suzy Bogguss (Musician) *Luke Bryan (Musician) *The Katinas (Musician) References External links * City of Franklin * National Trust for Historic Preservation, 2009 Dozen Distinctive Destinations * The Battle of Franklin, Tennessee by John K. Shellenberger Category:Franklin, Tennessee Category:Cities in Tennessee Category:Cities in Williamson County, Tennessee Category:Nashville metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1799 Category:County seats in Tennessee